Kingdom Hearts: El desarrollo de la Nada
by Zelganic
Summary: Fan fic sobre los principios de la Organización XIII, sobre sus misiones, pequeñas aventuras, la incorporacion de los nuevos miembros Saïx, Axel, etc y quizás algo mas. Espero que les guste


-!Maldito aprendiz¿!Como diablos puedes hacer esto?!

-Lo siento maestro...pero usted podría interferir en mis planes

-Un momento...eres Xenahort...pero a la vez no...eres algo extraño

-¿Te acuerdas de los Incorporeos?

-¿Qué?...Espera¿quieres decir...?

-Es hora de que te destierre a la Oscuridad

El Gran Sabio Ansem no podía creer lo que estaba pasando: allí, en su propio despacho, su mayor discípulo Xenahort, le iba a desterrar al Mundo de la Oscuridad...o mejor dicho, el Incorpóreo de Xenahort, Xemnas. Este, de alguna forma, logró abrir un portal al Mundo de la Oscuridad, y ahora iba a encerrar a su maestro allí. Produciendo una bola de energía en su mano derecha, Xemnas hizo retroceder a Ansem al portal, y este, mientras se desvanecía junto con el portal, gritó unas palabras:

-!Me vengaré!Te lo juro por...!

-¿Kingdom Hearts?-dijo Xemnas mientras echaba su capucha hacia atrás- Precisamente esa es la razón por todo esto. Ahora vete, Ansem el "Sabio"

Xemnas no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras veía como Ansem era encerrado en la Oscuridad. Una vez hecho aquello, se encamino a la sala principal del Laboratorio, al ordenador central. Introdujo un CD y seguidamente tecleó algunas cosas. Estaba claro de que, estaba pirateando el sistema. ¿Para que?. Eso era algo que solo él sabía. Siguió tecleando, las teclas se hacían sonar en el lugar desierto, hasta que de repente, el CD salió de la ranura. Xemnas lo agarró y se dirigió a la salida.

"Es hora de comenzar la Nada"

En el exterior, con vistas a toda la ciudad de Bastión Hueco (que hasta hace solamente una semana seguía llamandose Vergel Radiante), y allá a lo lejos, mas allá del Gran Desfiladero, Ciudad del Paso. Cinco figuras vestidas con túnicas negras y cadenas plateadas estaban allí, mirando aquellas vistas. Todos tenían la capucha echada hacia atrás, pudiendo contemplar sus rostros. Uno de ellos rompió el silencio:

-¿Cuando narices volverá Xemnas?-dijo el de cabellos oscuros, largos. La cara era muy robusta, poseía ojos azules, y una extraña seriedad- Lleva ahí horas

-Se nota que no le conoces-dijo otro de cabellos negros, recogidos en una coleta. Poseía un parche en el ojo derecho y una gran cicatriz le pasa por la mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos eran amarillos, eran parecidos a los de un gato- Xemnas siempre se toma su tiempo, sin ningún tipo de prisas. Nosotros hemos estado con el desde hace mucho, pero tu, Dilan, no tienes ni idea de como es, pese a haber estado con él desde hace tiempo

-Cuidado Braig, o te aseguro que...-dijo el tal Dilan

-¿O que?-salto uno de cabellos rubios apagados, sus ojos eran verdes. La cara era alargada, y había cierto desgaste en ella. Tenía una media sonrisa- Eres poderoso Dilan, pero creo que un combate de cuatro contra uno, sin contar a Xemnas, te destruiría en menos de veinte segundos

-Even, no hace falta que digas cuanto tiempo vamos a necesitar exactamente si quisiéramos eliminarle-comentó el de pelos azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran azules, o al menos eso parecían en ese momento. Una gran mata de pelo caía sobre su ojo derecho, dejando visible únicamente la parte izquierda de su cara y algo de la derecha. Por su cara, se notaba que era el mas joven de aquel extraño grupo- Y hablando de eso, no creo que Xemnas tarde mucho ya. Ya sabéis que es muy reservado

-Esperaremos lo que haya que esperar-dijo el mas alto y robusto de los cinco. Su pelo tenía forma de cráter, de pelo marrón, ojos azules, su cara era mucho mas robusta que la de Dilan- Haced caso a lo que dice Ienzo, Xemnas siempre fue así de...de...emm...

-Misterioso mi robusto amigo-aclaró Zexión mientras le lanzaba una mirada- Xemnas nos tiene explicar que es exactamente lo que nos ha pasado. A todos nosotros nos ha pasado. Nuestros recuerdos siguen intactos, pero...¿por qué estos ropajes¿Y que son estas armas que tenemos?

-Lo mas curioso, es que podemos sacarlas y guardarlas como si nada-dijo Xigbar mientras echaba una risa rápida- Parece magia. ¿Que dices tú, Vexen?

-Oye oye, soy científico, pero no mago-dijo Vexen mostrando una mueca algo extraña- Esto no tiene ningún sentido...

-Todo tiene su explicación-dijo una voz profunda y conocida por todos

Al parecer, Xemnas había vuelto mientras hablaban de todo eso. Lo único que notaron diferente en el es que se había quitado la capucha. Sus largos cabellos plateados, sus ojos rojos, su piel algo morena, y una mirada penetradora...si, ese era Xemnas, o como antes le llamaban, Xenahort, aunque algo cambiado. Xemnas había comunicado que le llamarán así, y que daría razones en su momento. Y ese momento había llegado:

-En primer lugar, os cambiaré los nombres-dijo Xemnas mientras paseaba de un lado a otro- Vuestros actuales nombres no os servirán de mucho, pues ahora, sois parte de cierta especie...Braig-se acercó al tuerto- A partir de ahora, serás Xigbar..."El Francotirador"-seguidamente, se acercó a Diyan- Dilan, serás Xaldin, "El Torbellino de la Lanza"-luego, se acercó a Even- Even...te bautizo Vexen, "El Académico Gélido"-no tardo en acercarse a Aeleus-Tu serás Lexaeus, "El Héroe Silente"-finalmente, se acercó a Ienzo- Y tu, el mas joven de todos, serás Zexión..."El Conspirador Velado"

Xemnas se dio la vuelta y observo aquella vista. Estuvo un rato así, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por uno de sus compañeros:

-Pero, no entiendo-dijo el recién bautizado Zexión- ¿Que son esos apodos, y que has querido decir con "especie"?

-Esos apodos, os representan-dijo Xemnas mientras seguía observando a lo lejos Ciudad del Paso, dandole la espalda a los cinco bautizados- Ya sabéis de las armas que os han sido otorgadas. Esas armas os ayudarán en vuestra tarea, y serán vuestras vidas...hasta que cumplamos con nuestro objetivo...Pero, decidme¿para que me preguntáis lo de la especie¿Aún no lo sabéis?

-Como no seas algo mas especifico...-murmuró Vexen

-¿Que es lo que hemos estado investigando hasta ahora?-dijo Xemnas, como si hubiera logrado oír las palabras de Vexen- ¿Que es lo que hemos investigado sin cesar, desobedeciendo a nuestro sabio maestro?

-Los Incorporeos-contestó con firmeza Lexaeus

-Pe...pe...-intentó decir Vexen

-Pero eso quiere decir que, somos Incorporeos¿cierto?-dijo Xigbar- Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué hemos logrado convertirnos en esto

-Es obvio-respondió Zexión- ¿No estudiamos que, cuando alguien de voluntad fuerte se convierte en sincorazón, también se crea su Incorpóreo? Nuestras acciones de investigación, experimentando con gente inocente, debió provocar convertirnos en sincorazones. Y podríamos decir que, nosotros somos los Incorporeos de "esos" sincorazones

-Pero, eso significa que, somos...como cascarones vacíos-dijo Vexen sin salir de su asombro- Técnicamente...no existimos. Y si nuestros originales son sincorazones, será totalmente imposible que volvamos a ser los de antes

-¿!Cómo?!-dijo Xaldin- ¿!Quieres decir que estaremos condenados a estar, pero no a existir?!...-Xaldin se toco en el pecho- Un momento...sé que supuestamente, tendría que estar furioso y a la vez asustado...pero, es como si no pudiera sentirlo

-Los Incorporeos, como has dicho Xaldin, no existen-dijo Zexión- por lo que tampoco sentimos. Y no estaremos condenados-agachó la cabeza- porque tarde o temprano, aunque yo diría tarde, la Oscuridad nos absorvera sin remedio y sin contemplaciones

Varios pensamientos se cruzaron en las cabezas de cada uno. Pensamientos siniestros, de una vida de desgracia. El silencio, rompido únicamente por el viento, reinaba allí. Finalmente Xemnas, que había estado en silencio durante ese tiempo, hundido en, quizás, planes futuros, habló:

-Ese es el Destino de los Incorpóreos, tanto de los Umbríos como de nosotros, que somos los mas poderosos. Sin embargo, hay una forma de evitar ese Destino tan cruel-se dio la vuelta y dio la cara al resto. Todos le miraron con caras extrañadas- Kingdom Hearts...el Reino de los Corazones. ¿Que es lo que nos falta para ser perfectos, para ser como antes de todo esto? Un corazón. Pero, no podemos obtener Kingdom Hearts así como así

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Lexaeus

-Entonces, lo que debemos hacer es pensar una forma de hacer nuestro propio Kingdom Hearts. De esa forma, volveremos a existir...

-¿Pero, como lo haremos?-dijo Vexen algo nervioso- No se puede crear un Kingdom Hearts

-Se puede, sin duda, pero es algo que debemos investigar a fondo-dijo Xemnas- De momento, nos interesa tener una base donde investigar todo esto...

-Una base...-dijo entre pensamientos Xigbar. Después, profirió un profundo "!Ah!", y dijo- ¿Que os parece el Castillo del Olvido?

-¿El Castillo del Olvido?-dijo Zexión extrañado- ¿El mismo castillo que se encuentra en esa dimensión extraña, entre la Luz y la Oscuridad?

-¿Hay otro castillo que se llame igual?-dijo sarcásticamente Xigbar- ¿Que te parece Xemnas?

-Para vosotros soy el Superior-dijo Xemnas en un tono tajante- No lo olvidéis nunca. Y en cuanto a la idea, habrá que usarla hasta tener una mejor base. El Castillo del Olvido no es un lugar apropiado para crear nuestro Kingdom Hearts, pero hasta entonces...

-¿Tienes otros planes?-preguntó Xaldin

-Desde luego-contestó Xemnas- No somos suficientes. Tenemos que reunir a mas Incorporeos como nosotros

-¿Mas Incorporeos como nosotros¿Realmente crees que habrá mas de esa clase de Incorporeos?-preguntó Vexen de una forma un tanto dudosa

La mirada de Xemnas fue suficiente para contestar a Vexen. Era difícil pensarlo, pero nadie se atrevió a negarse ante Xemnas. Por primera vez, sintieron como era Xemnas el líder:

-¿Quienes se ocuparan de buscarlos?-preguntó Lexaeus

-Eso, me trae sin cuidado, mientras busquéis-dijo Xemnas- De cualquier forma, cada uno hará su correspondiente tarea, ya sea ayudarme a investigar como conseguir nuestro Kingdom Hearts...o buscando miembros. Y recordad esto

Xemnas calló, y cerró los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza:

-Todo aquel que traicione a la Organización será destruido sin contemplaciones-dijo Xemnas- Todo aquel miembro que haga algo que no sea para el beneficio de la Organización, será destruido. O convertido...en Umbrío. Habéis tenido suerte de ser de esta clase de Incorporeos, pues los Umbríos, tienen menos personalidad que nosotros...y tienen menos esperanzas de conseguir un corazón-levantó la cabeza- Y ahora, es hora de ir hacia nuestra nueva base

-¿!Qué?!-dijo Zexión sorprendido- Superior...¿sabe que es prácticamente imposible llegar allí?

Xemnas abrió un portal de Oscuridad:

-Ya sabéis que los Incorporeos pueden usar portales para viajar a cualquier lugar-respondió Xemnas- ¿A que esperáis, entonces?

Xemnas penetró en el portal y el portal desapareció junto con el líder. Xigbar probó a abrir uno, recordando que los Incorporeos podían abrir portales con tan solo pensarlo. Y apareció un portal. Xigbar estaba algo sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y penetrar en la Oscuridad, repitiendo el mismo proceso que Xemnas. El resto repitió el proceso, unos sin sorpresa, otros asombrados, pero todos lo hicieron. Cuando traspasaron el portal, llegaron a una extraña dimensión. Caminaron y caminaron, no parecían cansados. Allí no había viento, no había oxígeno, no había nada. Cuando se pararon, se encontraron con su líder y con su base: El Castillo del Olvido

------------------

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo. Por favor, dejen mensajes a ser posibles con sugerencias y eso. Proximamente, el capitulo 1: "Introducir nombre aquí" xD


End file.
